The present invention relates to an ironing system.
Conventional ironing systems are essentially composed of an iron and of a machine body connected indissolubly and inseparably by means of an electrical cable and a steam tube. This machine body comprises therein steam generation means, for example a boiler, associated with a solenoid valve suitable to enable delivery of these means toward the iron. This solenoid valve is controlled by a switch operable by a button positioned on the box body of the iron and pressed by the user during normal ironing operations. The iron normally has a soleplate provided with holes for output of the steam and an electrical heating element for heating the soleplate.
The fact that the machine body and the iron are connected indissolubly to each other by means of this electrical cable and by means of this steam delivery tube represents a substantial limitation to these systems; in fact the iron can only be used when the machine body is switched on and therefore, even for small ironing operations, the whole ironing system, which is generally relatively bulky and heavy, must be moved. The fact that the iron must always be used connected to the machine body also leads to substantial consumptions of electricity, even in cases in which only smaller amounts would be necessary. Moreover, in the event of a fault in the machine body or in the iron, the user generally requires to replace the whole ironing system.